Comforted
by xRabbitx
Summary: Canada has a nightmare and is comforted by America. Human names used.Rated M for a reason. AmericaXFemCanada.


Sorry to make Canada a girl but it wouldn't have worked if he were a guy. So Matthew is Matilda.

Canada has a nightmare and is comforted by America. Human names used.

Rated M for a reason.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Matilda woke with a cry. She had had a nightmare that made her sit up and shiver in fear. She looked around for confirmation of her safety. Francis was not in her bed and it made Matilda very nervous to discover she was alone in their hotel room. '_Alfred. I need Alfred._' Matilda pulled the blanket off her and placed her feet on the cold floor. She shivered lightly at the chill but didn't bother getting a coat as she made her way to the door.

Alfred woke to knocking on the door to his room. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he wobbly waved his way across the room. "Who is it?" He called through the door, a little annoyed at being woken up. "Alfred, can I please come in?" At the sound of her voice all his tiredness left him. Alfred noted that she sounded sad and hurriedly opened the door. The door opened to reveal his twin in a thin spaghetti strap nightdress, standing in the hallway hugging herself. Tears were still in her eyes as she looked pleadingly at him. "Matilda what's wrong?" He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I had a very bad dream." She sobbed. "Francis's not in our room. Can I stay here with you tonight?" Alfred looked down at the girl studying her upset face. He couldn't tell her to leave, but if Arthur ever found out he would never hear the end of it. He decided to take the risk anyway. Matilda needed him and he found that he just couldn't refuse her. "Come inside." He placed one hand on her lower back as he walked beside her, it was dark in the room and he guided her around all the mess to his bed where the two sat down. Alfred flicked on the bedside lamp.

"Tell me about this dream you had." Matilda cast a glance at the bed across from them. The bed was empty meaning Arthur was elsewhere. "I dreamt I was walking down a dark street and a man grabbed me and he..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered her nightmare. "You don't have to, if it's too hard." Alfred put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. "If I don't tell you now I'll never get to sleep tonight" Alfred went to protest but she caught his eye and he saw she was telling the truth. He nodded for her to continue. "It was horrible. I was so scared because he... Held me down and...He..." She swallowed hard. Then the memory was too much and she looked away blushing at what she was about to tell him. Understanding hit Alfred and anger flared inside of him. "What did he do to you?" he growled, startling her. He had never been angry at a dream character before. She turned her head back to look at him. He was looking away clenching the fist that wasn't on her shoulder. Matilda was stunned at Alfred's behaviour. She found herself touched by how much her twin cared for her.

Matilda placed a hand on Alfred's cheek and turned his face to her. "Do you really care about me that much?" He looked into her eyes and saw the worry she had about his answer. He relaxed his fist and smiled slightly at her. "Of cause I do. I'll never stand anyone hurting you, ever." His answer pleased her and Alfred inwardly sighed with relief when he saw her earlier worry disappear. "Can you do something for me?" She whispered and licked her lips. "Forget about Arthur and Francis for one night and just kiss me?" Alfred's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped. Matilda lent in and kissed him violently. Alfred pushed her back. "No, I can't! This isn't right. You don't want this." Her eyes were sad. He had flat out rejected her. A pain swelled in her chest and she began to cry. "But you saved me in my dream!" she sobbed. "He was just about to, but you came and you pulled him off. Why would you do that if you didn't love me?" Alfred was shocked at her words. "Why don't you want me? I do want this. I feel it inside." She placed her hand over her heart. "I need you Alfred! I want to kiss you so much it hurts!" Alfred couldn't believe it, his twin, the girl he had wanted to kiss so much, wanted him too. "Do you trust me?" He whispered. Matilda looked at him through tear filled eyes. "Do you trust me?" He repeated looking her in the eyes. She felt compelled to trust him ever since the day they were born. She swallowed and nodded. "Then relax and let me do this. You have to trust me ok? Don't fight me, work with me." Alfred placed a hand on her cheek and lent forward. Her lips were soft beneath his. She relaxed and melted beneath him instantly. He tasted so good to her. In no time at all she matched his steady pace. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her ear. She shivered when she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. "Slowly ok?" she nodded slowly and swallowed as Alfred kissed her earlobe. He kissed along her jaw line and smiled into her skin when she let out a pleasured sigh. He moved the hand on his shoulder down her arm then rested it on her waist. His other hand snaked through her hair as his lips returned to hers. Matilda's body reacted to his and she pressed against him. The twins were amazed by how perfectly they fix together. Alfred ran his tongue over her bottom lip then nipped it gently, asking for entrance. Before she could think about it her lips parted on their own accord and Alfred slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth.

Every second they touched, Alfred felt himself get more and more aroused, so could Matilda. She was confused and a little scared, but not enough to stop. She trusted him and her hormones were screaming with excitement. She wrapped her fingers in his blond hair and moaned into the kiss. Alfred loved the sounds she made. He broke the kiss and started on her neck nipping and sucking, then across her collarbone, all the while listening to her heavy breathing. The hand he had in her hair glided its way down to her shoulder. Slowly he slid down the thin strap of her night dress and replaced it with his lips. Matilda's mind was going crazy. She wanted more of him, but she kept quiet, afraid that he might stop.

The hand he had used to slide down the strap, continued to her hem. There he slid under his hand and as it slid up to her hip, he heard her breath catch. His lips found hers again and her knee slid up so the inside of her right thigh, the one he was holding, was pressed against his hip. Alfred kissed her neck while his hand came to rest on her waist. She pushed herself up into him again and he started to move his hands down her body. When they reached her hem he snagged it with his thumbs and began dragging it up. Matilda barely noticed until his lips lift her skin and he lifted her using a hand at her back so that he could slip it over her head.

She sat there blushing all too aware that he was staring at her almost naked body. She almost wished she had at least taken the time to slip on a bra. Alfred's bright blue eyes met her violet ones and she saw something beautiful in them. '_Love?'_ She thought. But she also recognised lust in his gaze. Alfred saw the uncertainty in her violet eyes. . "Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded and pulled him back to her. "You're so beautiful." He moaned into her skin making joy swell inside her. _'He thinks I'm beautiful!'_ Their lips met again and they were both smiling. "We look the same brother." She whispered to him. He kissed her neck. "No you're defiantly more beautiful." His left hand moved to gently cares her right breast, earning him a pleasured sigh. Matilda began tugging on his shirt. He briefly released her so she could tug the offending article off.

Their kisses were getting deeper and more passionate as their hands explored the others body. Alfred was starting to feel that his boxers were too tight. He broke away from her lips and pushed her back down to the bed. Grinning he kissed her left breast and again her breath caught. She arced her back up towards him and he slyly hooked his fingers into her cotton underwear. She loved the way he nipped and sucked at her nipple. She could fell his hands at the band of her underwear. He lightly kissed his way down her abdomen, then along the line of her last piece of clothing. "Alfred!" she moaned arching up her back again. He moved his way up to her other breast and set to work on that one while his hands gently tugged on her last item of clothing. She lifted up her hips to make the job more easier for her lover. _'lover', _that was a strange word for her to describe him with. She had never experienced this kind of pleasure with Alfred before.

Alfred's right hand moved down to her entrance. Slowly he inserted a finger into her moist opening. Matilda squeaked at the sudden shock to her system. Alfred froze allowing her a chance to protest. But she didn't, instead she instinctively pushed her hips towards his finger making it slide even deeper inside her. Alfred watched her blushed face as he slowly pulled the finger out then thrust back in. She moaned again and her fingers tightened around the sheets. He kept it up for a few more seconds before inserting another finger. He started kissing her body again, moving to the rhythm of his fingers.

After he could move three fingers in and out of her easily he pulled them out. Quickly he slipped off his boxers. He kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "Last chance to change your mind." Her eyes fluttered open and she stared straight into his blue eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Please Alfred, I need you." That was all confirmation he needed. He kissed her gently as he positioned himself over her entrance. Slowing he slid half way into her. She gasped into the kiss. Alfred pulled away to study her face. Every instinct he had was telling him to continue, but he had to wait for her to adjust to him. She nodded and he pulled almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in, further this time. Their bodies melted together as he continued to reach deeper inside her. Her hips began to buckle as white hot pleasure exploded within her. She came screaming her lover's name and after a few more thrusts so did he.

They lay there together basking in their afterglow. "I do love you Matilda, very much." Alfred said to her earlier concerns. "I love you too Alfred." She mumbled sleepily into his chest. _'Best meeting ever.'_ Alfred thought brushing a lock of hair from her face. A few seconds later the lovers were fast asleep and this time no nightmares entered Matilda dreams.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
